New Beginnings
by FyreDraco
Summary: What would happen if things were different in the very. If the relations were more realistic. if I was better at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_New Story, new times. This story is a collaboration between me and littlemiss. Any relation between real events is purely coincidental. Oh and I also don't own Harry Potter… yet._

**New Beginnings**

Chapter 1

Mr. Dursley was beyond angry. In fact he was quite furious. First, it was the cat he had seen while getting to his car that morning. She was in the corner of the street, staring, her golden eyes fixed on him. He had tried to shoo the cat back to Mrs. Figg's, where it most likely belonged, but it stayed affixed to its spot. Throughout the day he kept seeing unusual sights, weirdly dressed people celebrating in the streets on his way to work. Odd lights flashing in the window all throughout the day as he tried to reestablish the normalcy that was his preference. On his way home he was infuriated about the fact that all the freaks were still about and that the police had not arrested the whole lot of them.

He thought he was free of the strange people when he arrived home, however, the cat was still there, sitting on the wall now, only she wasn't alone. Mrs. Figg was there petting and talking with the cat, like it could understand. Mr. Dursley had finally had enough. He slammed the door to his car nearly breaking the window and stormed over to the wretched woman.

"Mrs. Figg," he growled as politely as possible. "I will ask you once, will you please take that abomination of yours and yourself back to your house and off of my property?"

"It's not your property, Vernon. Besides, we were just looking around the neighborhood while chatting," she replied coolly. Mr. Dursley was about to chase her away himself when his wife stepped out.

"Oh, Vernon, leave the madwoman be. It's not like she can do any harm," stated Mrs. Dursley. "Besides, your supper will get cold." Mr. Dursley growled once more at the woman before entering the house.

The news didn't help Mr. Dursley's mood by mentioning unusual happenings, like shooting stars and mobs of owls about during the day time. It was enough for him to stop and think but now he was supposed to go to sleep. He finally did manage to nod off around midnight and that's when more unusual event happened.

The cat was gone by the time and old man appeared, seemingly out of thin air. He pulled out and odd device and proceeded to remove all of the light form the streetlamps, making the street too dark for prying eyes. He noticed the woman and muttered, "I should have known."

Mrs. Figg smiled and then her appearance changed to that of a much more beautiful, younger woman. "Albus, it's good to see you again," she stated formally.

"Andromeda," he nodded to her, standing beside her.

"Is it true, Albus? Is it true that James and Lily were murdered and that Harry is still alive when You-Know-How is dead now?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Voldemort was defeated tonight, yet I do not believe he is defeated," he replied calmly. He checked his watch and frowned slightly. "He should be here soon."

"You can't be serious. Here," she stated darkly indicating the Dursley's house.

Dumbledore held out a hand. "They are his only family now."

"You're making a mistake, Albus. Minerva and I have been watching the Dursley's all day and we both agree that he would be better with me," she stated firmly. "I have raised someone and can raise him better than them. Besides, he will still be away from all of that fame, that you are most likely protecting him from."

Just then, loud noises of a motorcycle was heard. The pair looked up to see and motorcycle drop down onto the street. The large man was carrying a sleeping baby.

"Ah, Hagrid. No problems, were there?" Dumbledore asked.

No, sir. I took Harry out of the house before too much commotion happened, with the house almost destroyed and all," replied Hagrid

"How's Harry?" asked Andromeda.

"Fine ma'am. He fell asleep while flying over Bristol," he replied. She attempted to hold Harry, but, the child was given to Dumbledore instead. He turned to walked right up to the house, placing Harry on the doorstep. He pulled out a letter and placed it on top of the sleeping boy. Hagrid sniffed but left on the motorcycle without another word.

"Or you certain this is the best option for him, Albus?" she asked.

"It is what Lily would have wanted," he replied calmly. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it without a word as she glided past her.

"What about the scar?" she asked.

"What about it?" he inquired.

"Can't we get rid of it?" she asked. "I mean it would be better or him and would help him with his newfound fame."

Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars are a powerful thing when dealing with the fact that magic and produced it. Harry will be cursed with this scar for the rest of his life, I fear, however, I believe this is best for all of us, Harry included," he replied walking away as he began returning the light to the streetlamps.

Andromeda changed back into Mrs. Figg just as the last light returned. The man left out of thin air once again as Mrs. Figg returned to her own home.

A robed man melded out from the nearby shadows only to fading back into the darkness after uttering only a few words to the world around him.

"And so it has begun."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_New Chapter and in only a week. italics are thougths and I still don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy the chapter._

**New Beginnings**

Chapter 2

There was an almost peaceful feeling washing over Harry, despite the loud sounds from the motorcycle. How Harry knew that he was on a motorcycle was anyone's guess in the fog off the dream but he knew he was on a motorcycle carried but a man. The man had a soft coat and a warm feel despite his rough beard. The motorcycle then started slowing down as it was descending. Reaching wherever it was they were heading to and then…

"Harry, wake up! Wake up this instant!" a screeched voice accompanied by banging on the door stopped Harry from continuing the dream. '_Shame, it had bit a good dream. Much better than most of my dreams,'_ thought Harry as he allowed himself to stretch a bit.

He exited his cupboard and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Petunia pointed a long finger to his plate on the countertop. Harry ate his eggs and bacon quickly before Vernon could decide that they had given him too much. He stared at his whale of a cousin complaining too his parents that he didn't get enough presents and their reactions and sighed. He would be happy for one after all.

"What are you sighing about, boy?" growled Vernon, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, Uncle Vernon," Harry stated quietly.

"Now listen here boy. I have had enough with your attitude. We are taking you with us to the zoo and you should be happy about it," Vernon growled. Harry was happy that he was actually going outside and spending the day at the zoo. With current company however he thought it wouldn't be prudent to show it.

Harry's life was based on one major rule, 'ask no questions'. What helped this rule was the fact that he was rarely let out of his cupboard. Only after meal times, when Vernon wasn't present in the house, and to use the bathroom was he ever let out and it was under his Aunt's watchful glare. The lock on his door was what enforced this.

"The Only reason you are going boy is because Ms. Figg is sick and can't take you today," grunted Vernon. Harry wanted to wish her well but didn't have the courage to add that it too. Of course the pictures around the house were proof enough that they didn't want Harry to exist or at least be known that he exists. Harry had lived in this hell for almost ten years and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"You are not to be here alone. We will probably come back to see that the house has been blown up," Petunia glared. '_What do they think I am?'_ "Now, go and take a shower quickly and put on your best cloths." Harry nodded and then, as always, followed his Aunt's commands with her watching his back. He used cold water but it didn't matter. He would be clean and he even used this opportunity to drink some off the shower water since none was poured for him. 'Refreshed' and in his 'best cloths' he walked with his 'family' into the car.

"I'm warning you now boy," Vernon stated coldly as he held Harry to the car just outside the zoo. "None of your funny business or you won't have any meals for a week" Harry gulped but nodded. It wasn't like he tried to make any of those weird things happened. They just…did.

Everything had been going well so far. Harry was with while away from the group as they walked through the zoo. His 'family' had entered the Reptile House. He pulled the door just as a young women was pushing. As a result, she tripped and fell on top of him. He stared into her eyes while forming a pathetic apology. They were blue, no wait, or were they green, like his. Harry blinked. He was seeing this?

"You have very stunning eyes, Harry," She cooed while getting up off of him. "But I can't say the same about the rest of you, even though I would change that, if I could."

"Um…" Harry started while she was looking him over. Questions formed in his brain but he didn't know how to push them out. With a quick smile she passed by the pensive Harry and in the passing crowd, out of site. Harry shook the thoughts out of his mind and then continued into the Reptile House. Harry looked for the Dursleys but stopped when he noticed the snake. It was the largest snake in the exhibit, large enough to wrap around Vernon's car and most likely strong enough to crash it as well.

Harry sighed as he laid his tired head on the glass. The snake was fast asleep so didn't notice the intrusion. Dudley noticed Harry and so decided to play around with him. He ran up and fast as he could and pushed Harry around, pressing his hands and face on the glass. Harry felt his angry snap. He was tired of the treatment that Dudley and the Dursleys gave him. Then, the glass vanished into this air. Harry got a brief moment to laugh inwardly was Dudley fell, face-first, into the cage.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vernon bellowed. Harry looked at him and Petunia shocked. He looked back to see the glass reappeared with Dudley frantically trying to get back out.

Dudley was safe but the same couldn't be said about Harry. While, the zoo director himself apologized profusely to Petunia, Vernon was giving Harry death glares. Harry tried to explain himself but the situation was so out of the normal, he couldn't think to anyway to explain himself besides using the 'M' word.

"There is no such thing as magic," snapped Vernon.

"I know, but that's the only thing I can think of to explain it," Harry stated. He opened his mouth to say more but stopped when Petunia sent a death glare as well. _'I'm in for a beating and a week without meals, aren't I'_ Harry just kept his thoughts to himself as they made their way back home. Harry hoped he could at least make it to his cupboard since Vernon was too huge to fit in but he caught him at the door.

"You'll pay for what you did to my son," growled Vernon.

"Honestly, I didn't mean to," Harry stuttered. His response was to be thrown into the very door he had been asking entrance. Vernon than grabbed Harry and threw him into the floor. He then stepped into him with his huge floor and pushed, hard. Harry screamed in agony but Vernon only laughed at his pain.

"Vernon, stop. You'll kill him," stated Petunia.

"Good. It would be better to be rid of him," was Vernon's reply. Harry wondered if he should agree with his uncle. So far, his life had been pure hell with no prospects of it getting better. Either way, he would have to think of a way out of this or he was certain he would die.

"But that man. He said," Petunia stuttered tension building. Harry couldn't see Vernon's face pale but he did feel his foot removed from his back. Vernon walked off into the living room without another word.

"Well, in you go," said Petunia. When she made no effort to help him, Harry forced himself up and into his cupboard. He heard the click of the lock as he fell into the bed. He was exhausted and hungry. Harry begged the pain to go away and that he would at least have a good dream to ease the pain. He eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

The next week Harry was only allowed out twice to use the bathroom and then brought right back into his cupboard. His wounds were now sore and he was happy that he at least didn't have anything broken. His only dreams had been if he had been at Mrs. Figg's instead of with the Dursleys. She may be a mad woman, with a house that smelled like cabbage and her seemingly hundreds of cats, but she at least fed him properly and didn't blame him for the unusual situations that seemed to find him.

The first day of 'freedom' was a Monday, so Harry was asked to grab the mail. He sifted through the normal mail when he came upon a letter addressed to him. He checked the letter several times, even pinching himself for good measure, but the letter was still addressed to him. Harry thought it would be best if Petunia and Dudley didn't know about this, so he placed the letter into one of his large pockets. He smiled at thinking of how he found a good use for his cousin's hand-me-downs that he was forced to wear.

He gave the mail to Petunia who was drinking her tea while Dudley was finishing his breakfast. Harry inhaled his food and that began his trip back to his cupboard.

"What's that?" asked Petunia.

"What's what?" Harry asked though he knew the answer. Petunia grabbed the letter anyways. "Hey, that's mine."

"Yours? Who in their right minds would know you existed, let alone write you?" she sneered. Harry looked as her eyes scanned over the letter. She face paled and a glared told Harry that he was not going to get the letter back. He walked into his cupboard without another sound knowing resistance would only make things worse.

Over the week, the letters continued to come. In fact, that multiplied by the day. Clearly, someone wanted to write Harry back he never spoke up. Not that he was allowed outside much to complain anyways. Harry was allowed out even with Vernon around on Sunday, but he knew the reason.

"No post on Sundays," Vernon said happily when Harry entered the kitchen. Vernon and Dudley started singing those four words over and over in an odd tune with Petunia humming along but Harry ignored them as he ate his food. He had just finished when someone rang the doorbell.

"Get back into your cupboard while I check who it is," Petunia hissed. Harry complied as the bell rang a second time. Petunia didn't know who to expect but I wasn't the woman oddly robed before her.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked. "You and your kind are not allowed in this house."

"My business is with Harry Potter, ma'am. Since the letters have not been received properly, I thought I more direct approach nessacarily. No use wasting more ink and paper on you people," she stated entering the house without permission. She walked to the cupboard and unlocked the door, opening it. "Come on out, Harry. There is something I would wish to discuss with you." Harry walked out cautiously staring at the women. She was certainly not with Petunia with her fashion sense. As the woman started leading Harry to the living room, Vernon spoke up.

"I will not let this woman in my house! Leave immediately!" he barked. She pulled out some kind of stick from her robes and pointed it at Vernon.

"Cool your tongue, Mr. Dursley, or I will make it impossible for you to speak," she threatened calmly. Vernon glared but let her continue to lead. Petunia got ready to protest when they sat down on the sofa, but stopped short when the woman glanced at her.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she stated.

"At what?" Harry asked feeling dumb.

"Oh, that's right. You never did read the letter," she said. She pulled out the same letter as before. Harry read the label again and then opened it after a quick glance at the Dursleys.

"Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry read out loud. "What kind of school is it? I have never heard of it?"

"Well, it's a school where witches and wizards learn the art of magic and such," she replied.

"But there is no such kind as magic. Besides, I can't be a wizard," Harry stated.

"I believe you are, Harry. Like your parents, you only get your letter if you have shown some type to affliction with magic," she replied.

"Enough of this. Harry is not going. We swore when we took him in that we would be rid of all of this nonsense," said Vernon.

"You knew. You knew all this time that I was a wizard and you never told me?" questioned Harry.

"You course we knew. How could you what know with my freak of a sister marrying some other freak and having you? We only hoped that it would pass, but I guess you can't get what you want with you. Not with the fact that we were left with you when your parents were blown up," hissed Petunia.

"Blown up? You said my parents died in a car crash," Harry retorted.

"If only it was that simple, but I suppose muggles prefer the simple way," said McGonagall.

"Muggles?" Harry asked.

"Non-magic people," she replied with a dismissive hand. "Now, Hogwarts has accepted Harry, so it is up to Harry to decide whether or not he would wish to attend, not yours."

"What would happen to me if I decided not to attend?" Harry asked.

"Well, you wouldn't know how to control your magic and since your magic would most likely strengthen as you age, you could accidentally use your magic and cause the harm or deaths or yourself and/or others around you," was McGonagall's solemn reply.

"Then, I would like to attend," Harry stated.

"Then, come with me, Mr. Potter. I'll take you to get your school supplies and we will meet up with Hagrid, who you will be staying with for the last month before school," McGonagall said as she sat up. Harry followed her out of the house with a final look at his 'family'. They stood frozen as he left though he could see the coldness in their eyes.

**A/N: **_Tata for now. reviews are greatly appreciated, especially any that will help us to make this an even better story for everyone to enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_New Chapter things will now start to get interesting for young Harry, also note if I owned Harry Potter I would currently be sipping a marjirita on a yacht as I am not that says something doesn't it?_

**New Beginnings**

Chapter 3

As Harry continued to follow McGonagall, questions started popping up. He had no idea where they were going and what they would be doing for the rest of the summer. They walked to a train station, on the edge of town and McGonagall produced two tickets to London. Harry noticed the odd looks given to the oddly dressed pair but it seemed not to faze McGonagall. As they boarded the train Harry decided to break the silence.

"Pardon me, Professor, but where are we exactly going and for what purpose?" Harry asked politely.

"We are heading to Diagon Alley which is a shopping district in London for Magical people such as ourselves and we will be buying your school supplies for the school year at Hogwarts," McGonagall replied.

"I don't have any money though," Harry said quietly. "Is there some kind of fond for students that are from orphanages and therefore can't pay for tuition?"

"There is a fond, yes, but you won't need it," she replied. "You parents left you some money when they died. It will be enough to pay for your tuition for the next seven years at Hogwarts, and should be enough for several years after when you start setting in the world, and every knut belongs to you."

"What's a knut?" Harry asked.

"It's a type of magical currency. Galleons are the highest, with 7 sickles to a galleon, and 29 knuts to a sickle," explained McGonagall.

"My parents left all of their money to me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, your parents loved you very dearly," she replied.

"Why were they blown up?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't call it 'blown up' but they were murdered by a madman, You-Know-Who," she stated.

"You-Know-Who?" he asked.

"His name is, um, is, alright, Voldemort," she replied uncomfortably.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Now, shh. That name in the magical community is all but a curse, so it's You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," she hissed. "Do you understand?" Harry nodded.

"Now, You-Know-Who believed that muggles and muggle-borns were beneath him. He felt that purebloods should have the honor of using magic and he killed all those who opposed him, including your parents and yourself."

"Me? You-Know-Who tried to kill me?" he asked.

"Yes. That is no ordinary scar, Harry. That scar is proof that someone used magic, very dark magic, and the spell failed, which is why you are so famous," replied McGonagall.

"Me, famous? For what?" Harry questioned.

"Because of your scar and the fact that you are the only people known to man, magic or muggle, to have ever had the killing curse casted on you and have lived to tell the tale. You are the Boy Who Lived," stated McGonagall firmly. Harry opened his mouth to ask more but just then the train arrived at its station. He followed as they entered a pub. After Harry was bombarded by people excited to meet the Boy Who Lived and a stuttering Professor and went to the back.

"Will it always be like that?" Harry asked as McGonagall started tapping on the wall in some odd pattern.

"Most likely so you had better get used to it," she stated as the wall opened to revealed the shopping district. "Welcome to Diagon Alley. Come along, Harry, we will go to Gringotts first." Harry looked around the Alley. There were all kinds of shops crowded with people wearing robes.

"Come along, we are almost there," she said pointing to a big white building.

"It's not that I can't get used to the fact that I'm famous, Professor. It's the fact that I'm famous for something that I can't even remember," said Harry as they were climbing the steps.

"I believe you'll be a very powerful wizard one day, Harry. One day, I believe you will live up to your fame and name but for now you will just have to learn and grow through Hogwarts," she replied opening the door. Harry looked over the engraving on the door and looked around nervous. "Don't worry, Harry. The goblins here a reasonable and won't harm you unless you attempt to steal anything here. They are very good and guarding Gringotts." Harry nodded as they walked to a free goblin.

"Mr. Harry Potter wishes to withdraw some money from his vault," stated McGonagall as she placed a small key unto the counter. The goblin looked at the key and then at Harry and then nodded stiffly.

"Very well."

They followed a goblin named Griphook outside some doors. Outside the hallway was much less regal looking and had more of a mine feel to it with its dark corridors leading down into the abyss, only lighted by torches on either side. They climbed into a cart and were off to the vaults. Harry was certain that this was worse than what it felt to be on a roller coaster, judging from Dudley's description. The cart zoomed around the maze at blazing speeds only to come to a sudden stop at the vault. The goblin opened to door to reveal a room filled with money. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is this all mine?" he asked.

"Yes, it's all yours. I can't enter that very room," stated McGonagall. She handed him a small bag and told him to put a little bit of money into it. Harry complied still in stock. He came from literally only nothing but what the Dursley's were 'willing' to give to him to having more money than he could have imagined. Harry followed McGonagall and Griphook back to the surface lost in this thought.

"Professor McGonagall, nice teh see ya," said a man jarring Harry out of his thoughts.

"Oh, good, Hagrid," said McGonagall to the large man. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was grabbin' somethin' for Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid showing a small package from his pocket. McGonagall gave him a hard look before he put the package away again. "Well, I best be off. Nice seein' ya though."

"Hagrid, first, I would like if you could take care of Harry for the next month," said McGonagall. "I doubt Harry would like to go back to his relatives so soon and both my house and I are not fit to care for children."

"It'd be an honor," said Hagrid. "And sorry Harr', I didn't see ya ther'."

"Its fine," said Harry shaking Hagrid's hand.

"Well, I goin' to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up. I hate 'em cart rides. And nice ta meet ya Harr'," said Hagrid. With a curt nod for each he was off.

"So, where to first?" Harry asked.

"Well, how about you first get your uniform?" asked McGonagall, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Now, I'm going to pick something else for you while you're in there so I'll see you in a little bit." Harry nodded as she disappeared into the crowd. He sighed as he opened the door someone else did the same thing so he found himself once again underneath a girl. She had the same face and blue eyes but this time she had bubblegum pink hair instead of brown.

"We have really got to stop meeting like this, Harry. People might start asking questions," teased the girl as he righted herself.

"Are you the same girl as before?" Harry asked.

"Name's Tonks," she said shaking his hand.

"Harry Potter, but it seems you know that," said Harry.

"It would seem that you can recognize me despite my alterations," she said changing her hair to the same brown as before.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," replied Tonks. "I can changed my hair length and color, eye color and a little of my bone structure at will."

"That's brilliant," said Harry happily. "Do you think I could be a metamorphmagus, too?"

"Maybe. We can find that out at Hogwarts but not here," she replied.

"You attend Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yep. It's my seventh and your first but we could still see if something fits," said Tonks. "Anyways, you need a uniform and I have supplies to still buy. I'll catch you later." She hopped away into the crowd. Harry entered the shop without another look.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked Madam Malkin. Harry nodded.

"Go into the next room and we can fit you. There are two other first-years in there being fitted as well. Maybe a third will help ease the tension," she said. Harry blinked but did as he was told. He sat down on a footstool beside a girl with red hair. On the other side of her was a boy with blonde hair. The blonde was glaring at the girl while she sat there ignoring him. Madam Malkin joined a second witch who was working on the robes for the other two and starting at Harry's as well.

"Hogwarts too?" asked the boy giving Harry a slow once-over. Harry nodded. "I know she doesn't play Quiddich, but do you?" he continued asking pointing his head toward the girl. Harry blinked but recovered quickly.

"No sorry, I have never participated in sports," replied Harry. The boy shrugged and then muttered something about Harry being too scrawny. Harry sighed softly. He didn't know what he would have done if his guess that Quiddich was a sport had been wrong.

"Oh, be nice, Malfoy," said the girl.

"Nah, being nice is meant for Hufflepuff where you'll end up in," he sneered.

Better than being in Slyterin with you," retorted the girl.

"Imagine being in Hufflepuff with you," said Malfoy.

"I'd rather not imagine being in the same house as you," replied the girl.

"So," he said turning his attention toward Harry. "What house do you think you'll end up in?"

"I would rather not judge nut, instead find out when I get to Hogwarts," Harry replied trying hard not to admit that he didn't know.

"Done," stated the helper almost too cheerily.

"About time," said Malfoy standing up.

"Well, if you hadn't moved so much to argue, we would have been finished earlier," said Madam Malkins, her hands on her hips. He muttered an apology as he passed by the two. He faced paled slightly as he stared into Harry's face, but he recovered quickly and leaved.

"Sorry about him. Not all purebloods are like that," she said with a smile. "By the way, I'm Suzan Bones."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied with a nod.

"Are you really?" asked Suzan surprised. "I was wondering why Malfoy paled there." Harry smiled.

"I'm still getting used to being famous. I lived with muggles, so I never knew of my fame," said Harry shyly.

"Yes, may your parents rest in peace, though it doesn't seem like they treated you very well," said Suzan. "It's a shame too. The Potters' were one of the richest and oldest families in the magical world."

"There, all done," said the helper. Suzan sat up and got her first real look at Harry Potter.

"I know hardly anything about my parents, let alone the magical world, "said Harry.

"Don't worry. You'll learn about both and I can help too, if you want," she offered. "Till then, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"See you," agreed Harry. Harry looked out the window as she left to see McGonagall standing outside waiting.

"There, all done," said the helper after a few minutes of silence.

"Thank you," said Harry as he paid.

"Thany you for your business and please come again," said Madam Malkins. Harry nodded then left.

"Harry, here," said McGonagall handing Harry a case carrying a beautiful snowy owl. "This is from Hagrid and me. Happy Birthday."

"Is this really for me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you can name her whatever you would like. She's yours," said McGonagall. Harry nodded, dumbfounded as he looked petted his owl. "Now, on to business. I need to be going back to Hogwarts. I still have a lot of work to finish before the term, so I'll take you to Ollivander's. You'll get your wand there. Hagrid will come to pick you up and take you to his place where you will be staying for the next month. He is currently buying your books and supplies. You can pay him when you see him next," Harry nodded as he followed her to the shop. He said a quick goodbye as he entered the shop. Harry looked around as a small bell rang behind him.

"Hello?" he called. A man came up from somewhere.

"Ah yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter," said Ollivander moving closer to Harry.

"I've come to buy my want," said Harry.

"Well now, Mr. Potter. I wonder," He gave Harry a long look, then grabbed a wand from the seemingly thousands of them. "Try this one." Harry held the wand then waved it a little. The result was boxes flying off the shelves.

"Nope," said Ollivander taking the wand away. "Best to try another want. The wand choses the wizard, Mr. Potter." They tried and tried and tried again. Harry was ready to give up as Ollivandar handed him what must have been his 30th. This time, however, Harry felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. As he waved his wand around, it sent sparks dancing like a firework.

"Oh, bravo! Interesting that this wand choose you. Oak and dragon heartstring nine inches, firm yet flexible," said Ollivander. Harry nodded overwhelmed as he paid and then left the shop. Hagrid was waiting for him outside carrying a large bag full of supplies.

"Ah, Harry. You ready ter go?" asked Hagrid. Harry nodded, still overwhelmed with the dealings of the day. "Right, then follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter_

**New Beginnings**

Chapter 4

Harry didn't know what to expect of Hagrid's 'place', but it was not a hut located inside the grounds at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't believe that in only a month, he would be moving about the castle with hundreds of other witches and wizards learning magic.

He found his exploration limited, however, to the lake and the paths around said lake. He was most notably warned not to go near the whomping willow, into the black forest and Hogwarts itself. He wished he could roam around the castle and get a feel for it before it was crowded by his fellow students, so this dampened Harry's mood.

"Here," said Hagrid, handing Harry a basket. "I put a hamburger, fruit salad and two bottles of water in there that I bought while you were shopping. They are a little old but they should taste just fine. You should make a picnic and get to meet Hedwig." Harry nodded and took the owl cage headed for the lake.

"Also," Hagrid continued stopping him. "I put a couple of owl treats in a baggie and a potion and Professor McGonagall made for me to give to you."

"What can of potion?" asked Harry.

"A nutrient potion to help you get into better shape. You are to take one a day for the next two weeks and then wait a week for the effects to settle," replied Hagrid. "Now, I'm going to cook your birthday dinner. It should be ready around six o'clock so don't come into the hut until then. You can explore then." Harry nodded and watched Hagrid retreat into his hut.

He carried the owl and the basket the rest of the way and set them down by the lake, noting its beauty in the high sunlight. He unlocked the cage and let his owl out, petting her carefully. He looked out and stared for a while looking at the beauty of nature while petting his owl. For once in his life, he was free to be outside the house to explore and do whatever he wished.

He couldn't help but smile until his stomach growled fiercely, reminding him of the last time he had eaten. Harry opened the basket and devoured the food and potion, leaving one bottle for later. Harry sat feeling full and satisfied until the owl pecked at him.

"Oh, right you want some treats, huh?" Harry asked. He found the baggie and opened it for the two treats inside and gave one to the owl. She picked at it before swallowing it. Harry petted her gaining confidence in his ability to care for an animal.

"Now, what should I name you?" asked Harry. The owl tilted her head and hooted softly. "Then how about this? I'll state a name and you'll eat the other treat if you like it. That will then become your name, alright?" she hooted then her head straight and expecting.

"Right then," Harry said holding up the treat with a nod. " So, um… Macy?" The treat remained untouched.

"Okay, not that one. Then, um, uh, Katie?" Harry offered another of his classmates names but yet again, the treat remained in his hand.

"Maybe not a normal name. I guess you don't want to be called by a name normally given to humans," said Harry she hooted again. "Okay, then, something different, hm… How about Hedwig?" This time the treat was eaten. Harry smiled.

"Alright, nice to meet you. You'll be my friend from now one okay?" Harry asked petting the owl. She hooted happily and flew off into the distance. Harry watched her leave and decided to explore as well.

They came to the hut a few hours later hungry and thirsty. Hagrid had stew, salad, rolls and pumpkin juice set out, complete with a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," beamed Hagrid.

"Thank you," said Harry sitting down to his first birthday dinner that he could remember.

Harry would have eaten more food, if it had been more editable. Regardless, Harry ate as much of the 'food' as his teeth and stomach could handle. Harry decided to cook after that as he laid down on his makeshift bed of blankets. Hagrid apologized for the lack of accommodations but Harry didn't care. He had worse with the Dursley's so it was fine.

Hagrid didn't seem pleased that his guest was cooking for them but even he admitted that Harry's cooking was considerably better than his. Harry spent most of his time outside. He read his textbooks or whatever was available while sitting by the lake and giving Hedwig attention. He found all of his textbooks fascinating and couldn't wait for Hogwarts to start so that he could learn magic. He used some of his parchment to write a list of some spell he would like to practice and learn. He craved to practice this spells but couldn't since magic was strictly prohibited to to minors unless they were in school.

He owled McGonagall frequently asking her about King's Cross and how students reached Hogwarts since his textbooks did not explain this. As the third week finished, he couldn't help but feel the need to go to Hogwarts like everyone else do. This was the only year that no one would recognize him unless they noticed the scar. He wanted the chance to meet people as a wizard and then see if they felt the same way when they discovered who he is. He was sure that Tonks and Susan were friends but he wanted a guy his age to befriend. He couldn't help but feeling that he could miss someone important if he didn't meet the person before they were sorted into their houses. He wanted friends that didn't care what houses they were in.

"Does that even make sense?" Harry asked McGonagall as she took him to a muggle shopping center to buy new cloths. She had exchange some of his money for pounds and give them to him. Harry was mildly surprised that she was in a old-fashioned muggle dress instead of her robes this time.

"I see where you are coming from, Harry," said McGonagall leading him to a clothing store. "This is your chance for a fresh start to do something as any normal person would. I condone you for not taking the easy way out." Harry smiled as they entered the store.

They dodged the looks that the salespeople were given them. He didn't like shopping much but survived the hours of shopping to come back to the hut with bags filled with a new wardrobe. He waved to McGonagall as he entered the hut with his bounty. He changed to jeans and a t-shirt, staring at his body. He wasn't big or tough looking, but he did have some meat on his bones and looked much healthier. _I look like any eleven-year-old should_ Harry thought with a smile. He had normal cloths and a normal body. Finally, no one will look at him like he was just some kind street rat.

The last week few by and before he knew it, he was saying goodbye to Hagrid as he dropped him off at the station of King's Cross. Harry set out on a mission. He had his ticket in his pocket. McGonagall had given it to him after their shopping trip. He knew where to go and what to do and was focused on reaching his goal. His thoughts were jarred when another cart crashed into his.

"Sorry," he said numbly, pulling his cart away from the others.

"We have really got to stop bumping into each other like this, Mr. Potter. It's really starting to get old," said a familiar voice. Harry looked up to see Tonks with blue than pink hair.

"Tonks!" Harry cried happily. "It's good to see you."

"Well, what can the lowly Tonks do for the almighty Harry Potter?" she teased.

"Come on, let's sit in a compartment together," said Harry.

"You need help getting there?" Tonks continued.

"Nah, I know how to get there," said Harry.

"Well then, lead the way, Harry," said Tonks.

Harry and Tonks pressed through the crowd of parents and students making their way into the busy train. They noticed many of the compartments already filled with students preparing for another year at Hogwarts. They continued looking until they found an empty compartment. Together they pulled their trunks unto the top of the compartment.

"Well well, I spy a firstie in the need of corruption," said a red headed wizard at the door.

"Indeed, and an oldie that does too," added his twin at his side.

"If you two haven't already," said Tonks rolling her eyes.

"We would, if you have been," said one placing his arm on her shoulder.

"Sorted into Gryffindor like us, Lady Tonks," said the other, doing the same to her other shoulder.

"Either way, it's nice to meet you," said Harry holding out his hand.

"Oh, how polite, and my, look at his forehead, Fred," said the one on the right.

"Ah, I see what you mean, George," said the one on the left.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter, as it seems you've discovered," said Harry shaking their hands.

"I'm Fred," said George.

"I'm George," said Fred. Harry blinked.

"Oh, shove off, you two," said Tonks pushing them both away. "He's George and he's Fred. You'll figure them out soon enough.

"He can't be any worse than our dear mother," said George.

"Poor thing can't tell us apart to save her life," added Fred shaking his head. Harry laughed.

"Anyways, we should sit down since we'll be departing soon," said Tonks. "You two going to join us?"

"Nah, we are going to find little Ronald and _play_ with him the entire trip," said Fred with a gleam of excitement.

"Ronald?" Harry questioned.

"He's our younger brother," said George.

"He's a first year like," added Fred.

"Though I'd shy away from him if I were you," continued George.

"He's a hopeless fanboy," finished Fred.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Harry.

"Also, if you ever want to play a trick on someone," said George.

"Just let us know and we'll teach you," assed Fred proudly.

"We're the best tricksters in all of Hogwarts," they chorused together.

"Possibly the world," Tonks added.

"That is the goal," they called as they left the compartment. Shortly after, another red head walked into the compartment.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to Hogwarts, Harry," she said.

"If I hadn't met you, Susan, I would have thought you were stalking men," said Harry.

"Of course, stalking is a prerequisite for the best of fangirls," said Tonks batting her now very long golden eyelashes. They both laughed while Tonks smiled wickedly.

"I like her," said Susan. "By the way, I'm Susan Bones."

"Tonks," said Tonks with a bow. "Here, Harry help her with her trunk." Harry began to argue that she should help two went the train began to move. Together they pulled the trunk onto the top of the other side. They sat down together on the other side of Tonks as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station and set out for Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter_

**New Beginnings**

Chapter 5

"So, how did you meet?" asked Tonks with a sing song voice.

"Inside Madam Malkin's." said Harry. "Though not in the same way that I met you outside."

"You'll have to forgive my clumsiness," said Tonks. "I'm a bit too used to being around cats."

"You have a cat?" asked Harry.

"Multiple," mused Tonks. "They are a lot more like humans than you might think, too. I would have brought one to Hogwarts, but I decided to leave me at home."

"I wish I had a cat, but my aunt is allergic to any kind of fur," complained Susan.

"So, you live with your aunt?" asked Harry.

"And my mom," Susan finished. "My dad died fighting in the war."

"My dad died a bit after the war but from cancers instead of Death Eaters," said Tonks. "So, it's just my mom and I."

"I wish that at least my mom had survived the war," said Harry. "Then, I wouldn't have had to live with the Dursleys."

"Better than you growing up as a snob because of your fame," countered Tonks.

"Besides, your parents died protecting you from the darkess wizards of all time. Not many people can claim that," added Susan.

"I just wish I had known about my parents and magic beforehand," said Harry.

"You'll learn soon enough. There are plenty of students from Hogwarts from non-magical families," said Tonks. "Besides, if you're so concerned about magic, then you can practice right here."

"I forgot you can use magic on the train," said Susan. "Here, let me repair your glasses." She pointed her wand between Harry's eyes as the compartment door opened.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" asked a girl with bushy hair. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Nope," replied Tonks.

"Oh, you're doing magic," she said sitting next to Tonks. "Let's see then." Susan took a deep breath.

"Reparo," some sparks emitted from the wand but otherwise nothing happened.

"That's not right," said the girl. "Here, let me show you." She stood up and pointed her wand at Harry.

"Occulas Reparo," This time, the glasses repaired properly. That's better now. That's only one of the spells that have worked for me." Then she noticed the scar.

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter."

"I am," said Harry.

"Oh, I've read all about you. I mean, I've read all of our textbooks to heart, as well. Oh, I just had to read everything about magic. I'm a muggle-born myself, so I didn't know anything about magic and it was unexpected that I was a witch and all," she said quickly. "By the way, I'm Hermonie Granger."

"I'm Susan Bones," muttered Susan. Hermonie ignored her and Tonks. Tonks only sat back to watch the encounter.

"I've brushed through my textbooks, but I haven't completely read through them. Also, I've never read about myself, really. I didn't have access to those kind of books. Not that I've done much that I can remember," replied Harry.

"But you saved the whole entire Wizarding world," Hermonie countered. "You must have remembered something.

"I remember a flash of green light and that's it," said Harry.

"Well, then," she said changing the subject. "Do you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around. I hope I'm in Gryffindor. That would be the best since Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad though."

"I can see myself being in any House, so I'll just let the hat make its decision what House I belong to," replied Harry.

"I hope not Slytherin. That was the House You-Know-Who was in," said Hermonie.

"Then, if I am sorted into Slytherin, I'll prove that not all Sltherins are evil, power-hungry villains," said Harry with a shrug.

"Anways, I'd better go and look for Neville's toad," said Hermonie, left the compartment quickly.

"My, my, Harry, you certainly know how to scare away a fangirl," said Tonks, clapping.

"It was an honest answer," replied Harry. "She's free to take it how she wishes."

"Still, you'll become infamous rather than famous if you keep that up," said Susan.

"I don't care. Either way, I'll never be normal. I've finally come to respect that, so I'll just be my own man," said Harry.

"Commendable, but either way, I hope you'll be in Ravenclaw," said Tonks. "It'll make helping you out much easier if we are in the same house."

"You could be in Gryffindor, since both of your parents were in there," suggested Susan.

"Well, how about you Susan?" asked Harry. "Hermonie never asked you what House you think you'll be in."

"I'll most likely be in Hufflepuff," replied Susan. "I'm not as clever as Hermonie is. I'm much more diligent and hard working."

"Nothing wrong with that, Susan. You almost had the spell too. She just took the easy way not," said Tonks.

"Easy way out?" asked Harry.

"The way the Reparo spell works, you have to focus on repairing the object. When you state the object in the incantation, for example "occulas" for glasses, it takes less focus to repair said item, because of the magic in the words and not your own magic," instructed Tonks. Harry pondered on the meaning while Susan looked confused. "You'll learn this at Hogwarts during later years, but I will say that if you take easy way out, and use the latin terms to produce your magic, it will make learning the spells wandlessly practically impossible. It's better to focus your mind and magic then use the magic within the spell itself."

"Then let's try it again," said Harry. "Think I should try to break my glasses to practice again?"

"Nah, I have a better idea," said Tonks. She pulled out a book and ripped several pages. "Ladies first, Susan." It took Susan a couple of tried but she smiled relieved when the book sat in Tonks lap, fully repaired.

"Now, your turn, Harry," said Tonks ripping thebook once again. They were all pleased when Harry repaired the book on his first try.

"Congratulations class," said Tonks. "You have successfully learned your first spell." Then the door slid open.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" asked the smiling woman. Harry had never had any money to buy anything, let alone candy, so he bought some of everything, and brought his bounty back to his seat. Susan bought a package of chocolate frogs and opened a pack of sandwiches. Tonks just sat there, staring at the pile of sweets around Harry.

"Mind if I mooch off of you?" asked Tonks.

"Not at all," replied Harry. "You can have some too, Susan."

"My mom made me sandwiches," said Susan. "Besides, you look hungry."

"Starving," agreed Harry. "I was so nervous today, I didn't even eat breakfast."

"You didn't have to buy your own sweets," said Tonks digging into her third pastry. "Harry has more than enough."

"Hey, save some for me," Harry complained, finishing his first.

"I guess I can take some. I'll just eat more of my own," said Susan grabbing the pastry Harry offered her, as the door slid open again.

"Have…any…of you…seen…a toad?" huffed a chubby boy.

"No, but sit down. You look exhausted," said Susan.

"Thanks," he said sitting down next to Tonks. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Susan Bones."

"Tonks."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh, um, well, it's nice to meet all of you," shuttered Neville. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude Harry."

""Don't worry. I'm not all high and mighty like you might have expected. Here have a pastry," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Neville taking the pastry. They began chatting and eating the various sweets. They were laughing and enjoying themselves, most of the sweets eaten, as the compartment door opened once more. Three people stood in the doorwar and Harry instantly recognized the one in the middle.

"Well, well, well," said Malfoy showing a lot more interest in Harry, then in Diagon Alley. "So, what they were saying all down the train the Harry Potter is in this compartment was true then."

"And what of it?" asked Harry, looking at the bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," said Malfoy carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, nice to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, we were enjoying a nice lunch, and do not require your presence with such a matter," said Tonks pompously. Malfoy glared at her.

"It seems you have quite the assortment of acquaintances, Potter," said Malfoy with his nose in the air. "However, you'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand but Harry didn't shake it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," said Harry coolly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Malfoy said slowly, with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Unless, you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with people like them, and it'll rub off on you."

"Say that again," Harry threatened, standing to face them.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" sneered Malfoy.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said with more bravery than he felt. The other three were standing beside him now.

"Four against three with a seventh year who actually knows magic sounds good enough to me," added Tonks. Malfoy looked them over again slowly as the foursome held their ground.

:Fine, but the offer still stands," said Malfoy. He walked away follows by the bodyguards.

"You've met him before?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, in Madam Malkins with Susan," replied Harry.

"Best to stay away from his family," said Tonks darkly. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched, but my mom and I don't believe it. The Malfoys didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark side."

"It sure is getting dark out," remarked Susan, changing the subject.

"Well, let's finish the last of the treats and then we'll have to change into our robes since we should be arriving shortly," said Tonks.

"My robes are in my other compartment," said Neville standing up. "So, I got to go and change."

"Alright, see you later," said Harry.

"Bye," said Susan."

"Don't be a stranger," called Tonks as he left. Harry left the compartment to let the two change and then they did the same for him. They started cleaning up the trash as the conductor's voice echoes, stating that they had only five minutes before they arrived. When the train arrived, Harry and Susan said their goodbyes to Tonks, and joined the group of first years following Hagrid to the boats.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called. "Oh, and is this someone's toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville called blissfully as Hagrid gave him his toad. He and a red-headed boy joined Susan and Harry on the boat.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the boy.

"I'm Susan Bones."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Really? So it's true? Do you really have the um, scar?" asked Rib gaping like a fish. Harry showed his scar as the oat departed.

"Wicked," he said.

"Wow, look at Hogwarts," said Susan. Harry had to admit, even though he had seen Hogwarts before, he was still dazzled by its beauty. It didn't help that he had never seen Hogwarts on this side. Ron sat there alternating stares between Harry and Hogwarts while the other three gazed at Hogwarts.

"You know, Ron, since we are going to be fellow students, I would appreciate if you didn't gape at me like a fish," said Harry annoyed. Ron closed his mouth and stared at Hogwarts the rest of the trip. They followed Hagrid into Hogwarts. McGonagall was waiting for them outside the Great Hall. Harry found her welcome speech very interesting. When she was finished, she opened the doors and ushered the first years up to the sorting Hat.

"It's only a hat? Fred and George told me we would have to fight trolls and the like," groaned Ron.

"Trolls, seriously? We can't even use magic let allow against trolls. No parent would allow their children to go to Hogwarts if that was the case," said Harry. He couldn't believe Ron would be this dense.

McGonagall stood by the Hat, a long roll of parchment in her hands, as the Hat began to sing. After the Hat had sung, the whole Hall burst into applause. Harry felt nervous. This was it. The first student listed, Hannah Abbott, was sorted into Hufflepuff, as well as Susan after her. Harry spaced off most of the names nothing that Malfoy and his bodyguards were sorted into Slytherin and Hermonie and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry!"

This snapped Harry from his thoughts. Ad Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out. Harry took his spot on the stool, as students craned their necks to get a good look at him.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, of my goodness. Yes, and a nice thirst to prove yourself. So where shall I put you?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "Do you?"

"That's the issue, isn't it?" asked the Hat. "You could be great wherever you are sorted, I can see that. I feel like your trials will continue. Hmm…you are very loyal and not just toward one person. You are determined and willing to work hard. You desire to prove yourself through your own means. And what's this? I see a longing for knowledge that will help you and others. A desire to learn, not for the sake of learning, but to put it to good use. Very interesting. I think I know where to put you now."

"You do?" asked Harry unsure.

"Indeed," replied the Hat. "Better be…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Another Chapter, Another disclaimer, and I still don't own Harry and Co._

**New Beginnings**

Chapter 6

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers, chanting "We got Potter" as Harry neared the table, his House table.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter," said Tonks.

"Thanks," said Harry. "I was so nervous that I wouldn't be sorted at all."

"Sure took you long enough. I wondered if you were to be sorted too," teased Tonks.

"Think that's possible?" asked Harry concerned.

"With the fact that you have a wand and can use it?" questioned Tonks, smirking. Dumbledore stood up what the last first year had been sorted.

May I have your attention please?" he asked waiting until the students became silent. "Now, before we begin the feast I would like to give some announcements. First, students are reminded that they are not allowed into the Black Forest. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the hallways and that you are not allowed out of the dorms after hours or punishment will be given. And furthermore, students are asked not to go through the door on the right of the third floor who do not wish to die a most painful death." He stood there allowing the students to absorb the information before gaining their attention.

"Now that we've learned the rules, let the feast begin," Harry stared in amazement at the once empty plates, now piled to the brim with all kinds of food.

"Stop gawking and eat, Harry," commended Tonks filling her plate. Harry took some of everything still not wanting to miss anything. He was surprised to see how much more Tonks easting than him.

"How come you eat so much?" Harry asked.

"Magic," Tonks replied.

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"You don't know how much energy my metamorphmagus abilities consume," replied Tonks. "I have to eat more than an average woman to compensate."

"Then why don't you look like your normal self?" asked Harry.

"My 'normal self' is actually quite plain. Once my students found out about my abilities, they constantly bombarded me with challenges of transformations. I never back from a challenge, so I've always proved them wrong. After that, my abilities have become part of me," explained Tonks.

"Can I see your normal self then sometime privately?" asked Harry.

"Why? How do you know you haven't seen her before?" questioned Tonks. Harry flashed through all the times he had met Tonks.

"At the zoo?" he asked uncertain. Tonks smiled her response. Harry decided to look at the teachers, his teachers. As he made eye contact with one of the teachers, his scar burned.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Tonks noticing his pain.

"I'm fine," Harry replied quickly. "Say, Tonks? Who's that teacher? The one talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape," replied Tonks. "He teaches potions but everyone knows he would rather teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's been after that position for years. Be mindful that he favors his Slytherin students over the other Houses. You'll lose points much easier by him than any other teacher, that greasy git." Harry let the conversation slide as they finished desert. As the food cleared, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we have been fed and watered, I have one final announcement. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch," said Dumbledore. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." Harry didn't know how to react since he never had the opportunity to properly listen to music so she tried his best to sing along with Tonks.

"Ah music, music is a form of magic in itself," Dumbledore said happier and many of the others present in the hall. "Now, prefects will guide the first years to their common room, and you will head to bed. Classes will begin tomorrow so get a good night's sleep while you mingle with your dorm mates." The earlier years left first, as the prefects held back the first years. When the Great Hall was cleared for a couple of minutes, the first years followed their prefects. Harry and the other Ravenclaws followed a six year named Penope Clearwater.

They climbed the spiral staircase, in tight, dizzying circles. There was no handle and no keyhole on the door when they reached the top. Nothing bet a plain expanse of aged wood and a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Penope stood before them.

"As you may have noticed, this is no ordinary door. You have to knock once and the eagle will ask a riddle. When you have given the correct answer, the door will open," explained Penope.

"What? Isn't there just a password?" asked a boy.

"Oh no, you've got to answer the riddle," she replied. "If you get the riddle wrong, then you have to wait until you or someone else gets the riddle right. This way you learn," The first years nodded numbly. "Now, I'm going to knock on the door and let's see if any of you can answer the riddle." She knocked once.

At once, the best of the eagle opened, but instead of a bird's call, a soft musical voice said, "What has a bed but never sleep? Always murmuring, never speaking? Always running, never walking?" They mumbled amongst each other, some stating answers though all were incorrect.

"I guess I'll give the answer this one time since you look so tired, but be warned that I won't always be able to help you," said Penope ignored the groans. "A River."

"Correct," said the eagle as the door opened. The common room was a wide circular room, airier than any room Harry had ever seen. Graceful arched windows were adorned with blue and bronze, showing a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, echoing the midnight blue carpet. There were tables, chairs and book cases. Penope stood by a statue opposite the door.

"'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' that was one of the most famous lines of Rowena Ravenclaw ever seen. You'll do well to remember those words. Anway, off to bed. Through the door is the dormitories. Witches are on the left, wizards the right. You're belongings have already been brought up. The boys were too tired to talk much more than give their names, so they pulled on their pajamas and fell asleep.

The fine weather outside seemed to mock Harry's mood as the crowd gathered around him, trying to catch a good look at him. They continued their pursuit as Harry and Tonks walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. He heard several of the girls muttering bad thoughts about him being with Tonks, so he glared at them, shutting them up. Although, he had not had friends for long, no one was going to badmouth his friends.

"You really do have a way with your fans, don't you?" Tonks joked as they sad down at the Ravenclaw table.

"I am who I am. I will never be anyone else. I only wish that they would respect that wish," stated Harry.

"Good luck with that," Tonks managed around a mouthful of eggs and toast. Harry shook his head before diving into his own breakfast. He ate quickly then left giving himself plenty of time to maneuver around the convoluted mess that was Hogwarts to his first class. As he continued to dodge the stares, he headed to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"Why hello there. I do believe we have met," teased Harry with a horrible fake accent as he tapped Susan on the shoulder.

"Hi Harry," said Susan cheerily. "Please sit down. Ohm and this is Hannah."

"Pleasure," Harry nodded her way. She blushed then looked at the plant placed before each of them.

"She's a little shy," Susan shrugged as Professor Sprout walked into beginning the days lesson.

"I wonder what kind of medicine those leaves make?" Harry asked as they headed to their next class.

"You can learn but it's a Newt level Herbology course I believe," stated Susan.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to survive that long," pouted Harry.

"It's only the first week. A lot will happen before we can become Newt students," replied Susan. "Who knows what will happen?" Harry shrugged as they walked into the classroom for History of Magic. Within minutes students, both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, were falling asleep as the ghost, Mr. Binns droned on. The only thing keeping Harry awake was him quietly conversing with Susan.

"How do you know so much about history?" harry whispered.

"I've always loved history. I've read anything and everything I could find since I was little," answered Susan. "It probably doesn't help that my Aunt is a huge history buff as well."

Charms was his first class with Gryffindor, and with his Head of House no less. It lucky he had already met Professor Flitwick, or he would have been embarrassed with his high pitched squeak., like when he first met him.

His next class was Transfiguration. He managed to find his way to the classroom and at the nick of time. McGonagall gave him a stern glance as he sat down. He ignored Malfoy's smirk as the lesson began. Harry may not have minded being in Slytherin but now, he was grateful that he was not in the same House as Malfoy. He couldn't decide with Malfoy was worse than Dudley, but they were both horrible bullies.

Harry and Neville were looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell was a joke. His classroom reeked strongly of garlin. When Harry found out that Quirrell warded off a vampire he'd met in Romania, he asked about the vampire and what he did to ward him off but he never got an answer. Then there was the turban that was apparently a gift. Harry insisted there was a strange stench to it. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he was certain that the turban had something different to it than being stuffed with garlic like the twins suggested. Harry stopped asking about vampires, zombies and the turban when he would insist on talking about the weather and instead focused on helping Neville. He had to help teach Neville while he was learning himself since Quirrell wasn't able too.

Finally Friday rolled around. He sat down to breakfast and frowned at his schedule.

"Ugh Double Potions with Slytherin," groaned Harry.

"At least you have free time afterwards," noted Tonkes. Harry was suprized to see a letter addressed to him.

Dear Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid

"So, you won't be coming to study group?" asked Tonks. After dinner, Harry, Susan, Neville and Tonks meet to study at the library. Tonks normally did her own work, as did they since they had classes at different times, but they helped each other when they could.

"Maybe. We'll see," said Harry as he left to go to the dungeons for potions. Harry set at an empty table until Malfoy and his goods sat with him. He would have moved to another table, but Snape walked in. He gave his speech, staring at Harry the whole time.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity." Harry continued to stare at him, not back down.

"Tell me," Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Everyone looked as stumped as Harry felt.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape sneered.

"Let's try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir,"

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

"I don't know, sire," said Harry. What did he think, that he would have read all of his textbook and memorize everything in it?

"Well then, clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" sneered Snape. Harry has happy enough to be out of the class. He had lost five points for not helping Malfoy's goons when their potion blew up. It didn't help that he had to listen to Snape constantly praising Malfoy's potion even though his was even better. It wasn't the best but it was still better. He sighed as he headed to the Great Hall for lunch.


End file.
